I share my soul with you
by Ibara-hime
Summary: No, Inuyasha please tell me that you´re not dead...Go on to tease me, insult me, but speak with me!
1. Default Chapter

**__**

Blossom

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha...I ask him everyday but he still hasn´t agreed

__

I´m her reincarnation, everybody tells me how similar we should be but actually we are totally different. The only thing we have in common is our love for Inuyasha but now he´s dead... What shall we do?

(I ´d like to point out that the heading does have a deeper meaning... )

Pairing: Kagome x Inuyasha x Kikyou, Sango x Miroku

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One: Losing you

Silence hung all over the place where once a castle stood, now the only things one can see are the ruins and a lot of corpses. Youkai-corpses. The earth is soaked with black blood - because of the terrible miasma Naraku always brought everything within one km radius was dead - well, almost everything.

Kagome Higurashi lifted up her head and couldn´t avoid a little whimper. One of Naraku´s last attacks missed Inuyasha but caused several stones to fly towards her and one of them knocked her off for a good while. Now that she was awaken the battle seemed to be over. The wound on her head felt nasty and her hair was strangely heavy because of the dried blood, but she was alive and able to move.

She was nervous. Something was wrong. Inuyasha!! Where is he?!

Looking around the place she tried hard to find the flame-red spot that would be Inuyasha. Though she forced herself to think that everything was right she knew that it was not, because otherwise he would allready be with her, questioning about her injuries with worried amber eyes. Inuyasha... I can remember you being hit by a poison spine, Naraku´s newest invention, just before I was hit myself. Inuyasha, I was not able to fight with you because I lost consciousness...You are injured. You could not come because you are seriously injured... Please, please be not...

She didn´t dare think further. It was terrible.

Kagomes eyes started to fill with tears while she walked around the battlefield, now also concerned about her other comrades. Where are Sango and Miroku? And Shippo?

Suddenly she heard something. An enemy? Kagome turned around fast, reaching for her bow but only to find out that it was broken. Plus, she didn´t have any arrows anymore. She threw the now useless bow away and concentrated on her hands, trying to accumulate her purifying power there. She still was not very good at this, but if the opponent was not too strong it should be enough.

All this took no longer than two or three seconds, then she heard another sound. A wimpy mew, something you would expect from a hurt cat.

Kirara! And more important, if Kirara is here, Sango and also Miroku shall be nearby. Kagome ran in the direction where the sound came, soon she noticed something that supposed to be dark brown hair and a pale hand. She had to move a dead Youkai from the Taijiya who really didn´t look good: Dried blood covered her face, the hand she noticed earlier laid in a strange angle. Kirara who laid next to her was poisoned because she bit those disgusting moving flesh-parts Sango cut off from Naraku.

"Sango! Sango! Can you hear me? Sango!" Kagome checked the body of her friend for further injuries and was relieved when she found none.

"Ka...Kagome-chan?" Sango whispered.

"Hushsh...Don´t talk. You´re injured. Your left wrist is broken and you´ve lost plenty of blood. Try to relax, Naraku has left, we are save now." Kagome tried to convince Sango. And herself.

"Miroku...Houshi-sama? Where...?"

"I still don´t know where they are. When I woke up all of you seem to be disappeared, I only could find you because I heard Kirara. Now try to relax, I have to go and look for them. I´ll be back soon."

Sango was too weak to protest, though she really wanted to look for Miroku herself - the person she cared for most in this world except Kohaku. Fortunately, she didn´t have to wait long. Only five metres away Kagome noticed something that reflected the scanty light of late afternoon: It turned out to be the houshi´s staff. Miroku had a deep wound in his stomach and he was conciousless... Seeing his wound she had to ask herself if he would ever wake up again.

With everybody hurt like this...Inuyasha please be allright...Kami-sama please...

Kagome could not hold back the tears any longer when she finally found him.

The poisoned spine she remembered has only just missed his heart and it has been able to make the poison spread in his veins. Inuyasha was barely breathing and very, very cold, his cheeks have never been this pale before.

...Quiet, girl, be quiet and think. He´s poisoned right? Yeah I know it´s spreading but it´s only miasma right? You have the purifying power of a miko don´t you? So stop being pathetic and concentrate!

She wiped the tears away, then she closed her eyes, searching for the pulsing power inside her. Having found it she imagined the purple ball of light flowing to her hands until they became warmer.

When Kagome felt that she would collapse if she went on with this procedure she slowly laid her now brightly shining hands on Inuyasha´s chest.

"INUYASHA!!!"

Yelling his name she forced the gathered power to flow into him, fighting off the venom. It was difficult, she felt like being poisoned herself when the spine started to vanish but she thought that it would be done soon because his breath became more regular and he even regained conciousness after some time.

When Inuyasha finally managed to open his eyes...... the surprise Naraku planned for them started to work.

The spine was a cage. The venom it radiated came from a small and very, very poisonous black snake kept prisoner inside. When Kagome managed to vanish the spine the snake was set free, and it was not pleased from being captivated this long, so it was only a natural reflex to bite the nearest thing.

Which was Inuyashas heart.

He immidiately stopped breathing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ibara-hime: Ah, first chap finished! Please R&R!! I really feel like this is going to be interesting.

I have a vague plot but some things turn out to be surprising. If anybody has an idea

how Kagome could get her friends back to Kaede´s village please tell me´cause I´m

really desperate...

Kirara: Mewwwww! Miaumiau miiiiiiiiiiiu!

(Translation: Yeah, but it´s only because you baka made me also being injured!)


	2. Meeting me

Chapter two: Meeting me

Disclaimer: Still don´t own nothing

This can´t be true.

Kagome stared down at Inuyasha. His eyes were still looking at her as if he was trying to comfort her. This is not true, I know it´s not true. I couldn´t have seen this. He´s just poisoned. I should try harder...

Once again she searched for the power inside and this time she managed to kill the small snake, but Inuyasha still doesn´t want to say something, so although she started to feel really exhausted Kagome closed her eyes for a third time but she was interrupted by a shy voice behind:

"Kagome-sama?"

After a moment she recognized the voice: Hatsie, the badger-youkai servant of Miroku´s. Suddenly she was really glad to meet him, to hear a familiar voice that distracted her from the stubborn boy who refused to talk to her. She rose to her feet and turned around - carefully avoided looking at Inuyasha- so she could show Hatsie where Sango and Miroku laid. He should carry them to Kaede-baba who would be able to clean their wounds and give them whatever they need to recover.

"...when you´re sure that they got the right treatment please come back. Inuyasha seems to be consciousless again but by then I shall have brought him back. Arigatou gozaimasu."

Hatsie felt irratated. He knew Inuyasha and he had carried him several times before so he knew his scent. The person laying there however smelt different. Kagome-sama said something about being injured and consciousless but he could have sworn that the smell said "dead". He blinked. Maybe it´s only because of the amounts of corpses around them. The air was filled with the characteristic rotten odour. Anyway, if Inuyasha was dead, there wouldn´t be anything he could do for him now, so he turned back to Sango, transformed into this huge, yellow "thing" and helped her to put Miroku on his back.

When everybody was gone Kagome once again fell down on her knees. She forced herself to put a hand on Inuyasha´s chest only to feel nothing. Not the smallest heartbeat. Disbelieving it she bowed her head down to Inuyasha´s face as if she was going to kiss him, and still sensed no breath...

Suddenly the exhaustion became overwhelming.

She had to admit that she knew it was over. Lying to herself doesn´t make sense anymore, making believe that she still could do it. Still could bring him back. Still had a chance. She finally saw this fact but her mind was far beyond understanding, it was like reading a book written in some foreign languages, you know it´s a book and you know it´s supposed to tell something, but you can´t really understand it. So she did nothing but continue to sit there and stare.

While Kagome was walking on the narrow brim between sense and insanity Hatsie managed to fly to Kaede´s village. The old miko was not too surprised about them being injured because she had had a bad feeling since that morning but when she saw HOW they were injured she was shocked. Quickly she boiled water for some healing tea they would need and then cleaned the wounds. It was a nasty piece of work, espacially since Miroku´s wound was sirious, but she still somehow managed to talk to Hatsie.

"Where is Kagome? And Inuyasha? Don´t tell me they´re still fighting?" Though she asked this she already knew that the answer won´t be yes. The bad feeling that has been chasing her since this morning was still there and became even worse.

"N..no". Hatsie started but then he didn´t know how to continue. Shall he tell her about the strange scent? But Kagome-sama said that Inuyasha was only consciousless, and he knew that she was a miko with strong powers.

"No, they aren´t fighting. Kagome is injured but it´s nothing serious. I could only smell very little blood on her compared to the others, but Inuyasha..."Once again he broke off.

Kaede stopped working for a split of a second before she spoke.

"You aren´t trying to tell me that he´s dead, are you? Inuyasha has fought many times against Naraku and he always managed to get away more or less unharmed. I didn´t sense Naraku becoming stronger so why can it be different this time?"

"Well, it´s really difficult to tell..." Hatsie told her what he smelt and what Kagome said and why he wasn´t sure. When he was finished Kaede sighed.

"So this is why I ´ve been feeling so bad the whole day. He is really dead."

"But how can you be so sure Kaede-sama, Kagome-sama told me that-"

Kaede once again hesitated for a moment before speaking.

"I agree with you that Kagome is a very special person but in the end...she too is only a human girl. Humans are not to be trusted once they are frightened, once fear is going to swallow all of them. Yes I know, she is brave while fighting, but I didn´t mean this kind of fear. It´s actually much easier if you can see what scares you, if you have an aim, but now..."

"...now, knowing that the beloved was...dead... losing everything important in your life... it´s a different kind of fear... it´s the fear of getting lost yourself - not knowing where to go to - where you belong to - in this world..." A tiny voice whispered. Kaede and Hatsie jumped: They didn´t notice that Sango has waken up and was now kneeling beside Miroku. She has closed her eyes while speaking... It was possible that soon she´ll have to face this fear too and she knew that she wouldn´t be able to survive one more loss. This burden was going to smash her.

Somewhere in Japan, fivehundred years ago, tears were shared by two young girls: One sitting in the middle of a huge battlefield, the other one kneeling in a small hut but both feeling the same pain that finally destroyed every kind of barrier that has prevented them from showing their grief. Kaede hurried up to comfort Sango, telling her that there was still a chance for Miroku but she knew that there was no way to stop the pain tearing the girl´s heart to pieces because she was also crying for Kagome, for her only friend who even didn´t have this very, very little bit of hope.

You can´t hear me anymore but I remember you __

I´m feeling haunted

But who can choose what they dream

And dream I do

Still believing in you

I would give up everything for one more time to feel you

I have to be with you to live to breath 

You ´ve taken over me

Have you forgotten all we had?

You see I´m mourning my love for you 

Please touch my hand

I want to believe in you

´cause I miss you

I´d give up everything just to find you

´cause you´d taken over me

I look in the mirror and see your face

I still don´t want to let you go

And I will oh I will not forget you

Very, very gently Kagome laid Inuyasha´s head on her lap as if he was only sleeping and she didn´t want to wake him up. Through the veil of tears she whispered...

"You do still remember the day when we were attacked by this spiderhead-youkai don´t you...The day I saw your human form for the first time...The day you said that you like my scent...The day you said that you like laying your head in my lap...Does this feel comfortable now Inuyasha...This time I´m the one protecting your dreams....I will never leave you..."

When Hatsie came to get her she was still whispering caressing nonsense, but she didn´t protest when he carried her and Inuyasha away. Arriving in Kaede´s hut Kaede only needed one look to see that she was right, but nevertheless felt sorry. When she was young she hated Inuyasha for killing Kikyou-onee-sama but after hearing the whole story the hate was replaced by some kind of liking and pity. Plus, she has learned to appreciate Kagome as a strong but kind hearted person, seeing her in this agony now did make her sad though she really got used to human pain during the long years she worked as miko. She led Kagome to a futon next to Sango and made her lay down. After giving her a tea that should bring her sleep Kaede examined Inuyasha´s wound, noticed the tiny bitemark and was assured that for him every help was too late.

She sighed and went out of the hut to fetch fresh water. The cool air of this early autumn night made her shiver and she lift up her head for a moment to look at the moon but then she noticed something else.

Shinidamachu.

Kikyou.


End file.
